Blaze
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: This is a fic about a fight, Valdez, Poseidon kids, and a firey sledgehammer named Blaze. For my sisters Madeleine and Maranda. Love you.


**Hi! This is another fic for Madeleine (pronounced Madelyn) and its about her and Percy. I'm also going to be adding out sister Mara (Maranda) to these little fics. Oooh guess what! Order of seniority is the double P then the double M. Percy. Pamela. Maranda. Madeleine. Cool huh? But if only we had two more brothers, but Percy is definitely enough :) love ya bro, and I love my little sisters!**

**Dedicated: to my sisters Madeleine and Maranda. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO. I own me. Maranda owns herself. Madeleine owns herself and the flaming sledgehammer though I named it. **

**Please excuse the spellling and grammar mistakes. **

**Blaze**

I sighed as my sister Maranda and I cleaned up the rest of the Poseidon cabin. Mads was off at the arena with Percy learning how to use her sledgehammer. She decided to name the firey bit of evil Blaze. Why is it evil? It aided her in destroying the cabin and almost taking my head off!

Who's Maranda? She's our other sister. She's thirteen like me but her birthday is in 99 and mine is in 98. So anyway, she had the same sea green eyes as the rest of us, and the same raven colored hair. She was slim and fit and she's gotten to camp before Mads and myself because she was swimming one day when she somehow swam to camp. Before that she had lived with my sister and myself so its not like we're strangers.

Her slightly curled hair was up in a pony tail as she went around collecting the burnt clothing while I let my hair fall over my right shoulder in its oceanic waves. I was busy fixing the beds because Leo Valdez of the Hepheastus cabin was helping me.

Latino Elf or not, that boy really knew his way around his tools. Would you like to know how our fire conversation went?

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking around the hepheastus cabin looking for the goof who made my sister's weapon when I bumped into a kid who was maybe nine or ten. _

_"Oh, sorry," I mumbled as I examined him. He was definately a son of the smith god. "Do you know where I can find Leo Valdez?"_

_The boy nodded and walked over to the center of the cabin before hitting a pannel on the floor. Soon the floor boards flipped over and a bed appeared. _

_"Take a seat," the kid said. I was wary, but sat down anyway. The kid hit the pannel again and I yelped as the bed began to descend. Soon I was in this uber cool under ground room and I saw a boy with curly black hair sitting in a spinny chair, staring at me. _

_He had elfish features and a hispanic tan like I did. His fingers were fiddling with some bits of metal and after a second he had a little metal bird in his hands. He snapped his fingers and the bird took flight and flew around the room before exploding into a stream of fireworks. _

_Well that was cool. _

_"Are you Leo Valdez?" I asked as I got off the bed and looked around. _

_"Yes I am. You must be the girl of my dreams," he replied. I turned to face him and arched an eyebrow. _

_"Are you some kind of moron? Is your brain just a bunch of scrap metal?" I asked as I walked forward and hit his arm. _

_"What? What did I do?" He yelped in panic. _

_"You made my **nine year old sister **a **flmaing sledgehammer!**" I shrieked. "She'll tear the cabin apart with that thing!"_

_"That thing is a beautiful piece of craftsmenship. She won't burn down your cabin or anything. I promise."_

_"Pfft, she'll destroy my cabin with it if some idiot will give her enough sugar," I shot back. _

_"Well then I won't give her sugar. _

_**End of Flashback*_*

I guess we were both right.

By the time we finished it was around four in the afternoon and we were exhausted.

"Let's go see how Mads is doing with her training," Mara suggested. Leo nodded and they looked at me expectantly. I sighed in defeat and followed the pair out of the newly refurbished Poseidon cabin. We walked toward the arena with the older boy to see Mads locked in fierce combat with Perce.

Wow . . . You miss a lot when you're fixing the cabin your kid sister distroyed.

Percy made a move to slice off the firey head of the sledgehammer but Mads backed up a step and turned the head sideways. The flat side of the hammer met the edge of Riptide and spark flew. The fire that consumed the head of the sedgehammer grew brighter and while Percy looked worn out, Mads was in ADHD hyper-drive.

Percy made false swipe at her legs before he moved to slice Blaze in half but Mads pulled back and then turned into a baseball player. Seriously, she swung the sledgehammer like a bat and made solid contact with the flat of Riptide's blade. The sword flew from Percy's hand and clattered against the stones of the arena.

Stunned silence.

Then clapping.

The four of us clapped for Mads and she bounced around cheering.

"I beat Percy! I beat Percy! Yay!" She squealed before she tackled me in a hug. She gave everybody else a hug, then hefted her sledgehammer and grinned.

I knew then that that was her weapon of choice. From now on it would be Madeleine and Blaze.


End file.
